Tatara Totsuka
was a member of the Red Clan, Homura. Appearance Totsuka was a slim, young man with short, neatly-combed light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue jacket over a white shirt, brown pants and red sneakers. In addition, he wore a necklace and two bracelets on his left hand. Personality Totsuka had a calm, laid-back and very friendly personality. He often engaged in conversations with people, even strangers, showing that he was charismatic and somewhat talkative. Totsuka had a habit of constantly recording things wherever he went; while he had stated that he did this during important events,K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 5 he appeared to do this in his free time as well, whether he was aware of it or not.K Anime: Episode 1 History Totsuka was video recording when he first met Shouhei Akagi, who wanted to join Homura. He explained that when someone was possibly going to join the group, recordings of the event would be important. Afterwards, he introduced himself, and following a surprising reunion between Shouhei and Bandou, Totsuka took Shouhei to the second floor to meet the King. There, they began the inauguration, and Shouhei passed; thus, he was accepted as a member of Homura. Afterwards, the group celebrated.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-19 After several days, it was proven that the relationship between Shouhei and Bandou weren't as amicable as the former said it was. Rikio remembered that it was Totsuka's job to deal with new members, but he said it wasn't necessary that time, as the two were childhood friends. He added, though, that if there were problems they can always consult him.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 20-24 Later, during a rainy day, Masaomi Dewa came to the Homura bar to inform Totsuka and Izumo of a situation that involved Shouhei.K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 35 They learn that he was going to save a friend of his, who was currently dating one of the Rakshasa leaders. Totsuka concluded that Shouhei most likely joined Homura just to gain the power to save her. He wonders what they should do next.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 After learning the new information, Totsuka went to find Bandou, who explained his actual reasons for resenting Shouhei. Once he was done, Totsuka then hinted that Shouhei was in deep trouble; his words made Bandou quickly rushed to save his childhood friend. Totsuka looked on as his fellow member ran for him.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 36-42 Sometime after, Totsuka joined his fellow Homura members in the rescue of Shouhei and Bandou from a Rakshasa hideout. He and the others then dispose of the present drug dealers and save the two, as well as Shouhei's female friend.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 Afterwards, he returned to the bar with the others, where Izumo took notice of Totsuka's increasing passion for photography. Totsuka states that he liked to keep memories alive.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 Plot Late at night, while recording a video, Totsuka encounters a white-haired man singing on a balcony. He tries to engage in friendly conversation with the man but is shot instead, knocking him down and killing him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Homura Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Homura